Holy Mark
Summary Story Holy Mark was one of the ten gods of balance made to observe and maintain balance to the alterverse. That is until a major conflict with the two main brothers that the entire alterverse Personality At first glance he seems to be the peaceful type however when you dig deeper into his morality he seems to be contempt and divided. His hatred toward mortals and his exhibition to eradicate every thing unfit is contradictory to his peace ambitions of a better place. Many hateful words can be said about Mark, but the fact he's pedantic and envious is just the tip of the iceberg. Let alone the fact he's also disruptive, dishonest and negativism, but their effects are at least lessened by impulses of being capable as well as he seems to follow a set of laws regarding the issue as he only acts like that to reach his goals which is 99.9% of the time. But focus on him as this is what she's most condemned. Even the best intentions have been soured because of this and his arrogant nature, which is unfortunate in and of itself. Fair is fair though, Mark doesn't outright turn everything to dust. He at least sees the issue of the darkness plaguing the alterverse and out-fully scorns and praises justice. He also out-fully pays respect to those with the role of "God" unless it impedes his goals and ambitions. The reason why he is like that is because of his seemingly higher status. If were not for Apollo 3% of the entire alterverse would have been plagued by his plans. Appearance Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-B| Possibly higher without his seal. ' '''Name:'Mark aka the holy death '''Origin: Alterverse Gender: '''Male '''Age: Ten billion years old. Classification: Fallen god of balance. Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Multiversal| Multiversal+ Speed: Massively FTL+ With infinite speed reaction speed. (Speed haxs can allow him to be within the range of infinite but not truly.| Possibly Infinite Speed. Lifting Strength: Multiversal| Possibly Infinite via sheer size alone. Striking Strength: Multiversal- '''It was stated that his presence and raw power would destroy the very multiverse.| Unknown however he views 3% of the alterverse as nothing but a play thing. '''Durability: Multiversal| Possibly Multiversal+ Stamina: Virtually inexhaustible. Can fight at max peak for 10 billion years| Possibly infinite as theoretically he can preform his fusionism for eternity merging with the very concepts of the law. Range: Multiversal to Multiversal+| Possibly omniscient. Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Very high '''considering he has over millions of years fighting experience not to mention requiring and outsmarting deities daily.| Possibly Nigh-Omniscient to Omniscient if he merges with enough multiverses. '''Weaknesses: '''Even with his amazing powers his seal can limit some of his more devastating moves. Despite his surrounding knowledge of fighting he rarely goes serious on his foes and tends to judge them based on their status as "Gods. Even careful encounters have been ruined because his instability from his role as a "God" which is far from desired. Ironically he is weak to light and soul based attacks due to his sins although he has some forms of resistance to soul based attacks. Significant blows and a powerful foe can knock him out of his "Pure form" with next to no stamina. When near death he will go through a mental breakdown and become way more sloppy with his attacks. Questionable mental stability. He is also very overconfident. It takes 10 minutes before his fusionism of the multiverse become fully complete. Paradoxes can badly increase his time merging. Due to becoming the very multiverse he is a bigger target to hit, He loses his time manipulation and is left in a state of narcissism and pride even when losing. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bloody Invocation of the Messiah of Falsehood- Covered in an energy field he suddenly yells as a magnitude of orbs comes out of the field in random directions Feats * (Feat #1 here) * (Feat #2 here) * (Feat #3 here) * (Feat #4 here) * (Feat #5 here) Category:Incomplete Character Profiles